Tears of the Goddess
by Hikari Naisho-chan
Summary: Mikan is a goddess who becomes a Pegasus because of a spell. to break it she must find true love one shot


**TEARS OF THE GODDESS **

**One shot by: Hikari Naisho chan**

This is a story I wrote in my History class . It may be about ancient Greece gods such as Zeus or that kind of stuff

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus: god of all Greek gods

Aphrodite: goddess of love and she is the prettiest goddess among them all

Pandora: the goddess with curiosity, so she open the jar which zeus told her not too. And inside it was evilness which spread into earth

Mikan is the god of joy daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus. Mikan is a good daughter she loves to help her mom and accompany her to her mom's hometown. One day when Mikan was walking in Olympus she didn't mean to touch Zeus staff and she becomes a Pegasus. She has Wing and her coat was white. Her hair was blond. When she came to Zeus he was upset at her. So, Zeus gave her a tiara that turns her to a goddess at midnight only. He told her to go to earth and find your true love in order to break the spell. But she must leave that human once she turns back to be a goddess fully.

Mikan went to earth in order to find her true love, but all she found was evil man here and there because of her friend Pandora the goddess. Mikan was scared she may not be able to break the cursed. So, she needed to cheer up Mikan went to the fields. She played with some horses running here and there around the square saying catch me if you can. Suddenly she senses something weird. There was a man stalking her. That man was amazed by the Pegasus Beauty her golden hair, golden eyes, silver white wings, blue eyes. Mikan saw the man so she approaches him. The Man went out and touched her golden hair. She was a beauty to him. Whenever knew that a Pegasus exist before. Soon enough Mikan asked him to play with her and yes he said. Those two played introduced there selvfes

At night the man went to the field he saw the Pegasus he wanted to play with him. But then he saw sparkles around the Pegasus. Her tiara is sparkling and shining hard. He hid from her, so that she won't suspect him. The Pegasus turned out to be a goddess after all. He was so stupid to not realize that she was actually a goddess. Goddess of Joy goddess Mikan. Daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus. Natsume saw her he went to her.

" o it's actually you your kamisama Mikan (goddess Mikan) you are actually a god I can't believe you. I have fell in love with a goddess all the time". Natsume said

"Sorry Natsume-kun I have fallen in Love with you as well". Mikan said

Sparkles grew around Mikan. Mikan was shining bright real bright and disappeared.

Back at Olympus

Zeus and the other strong and legendary gods were having a meeting then suddenly Mikan the young

Goddess appeared. Mikan was starring. Zeus took her hands and said you have turned fully to be a goddess again Mikan chan. Zeus was proud of her to let him go. Mikan suddenly cried she was begging Zeus her father to let her go back to earth just one more time. She hasn't said her goodbye yet she wasn't ready. After she said goodbye to him she'll swear too let him go. Zeus was upset with her so her but he still can't say no to her beautiful daughter.

Back at earth Mikan appeared again he saw Natsume and knew he was still looking for her. She hugged him from behind. And sat beside him, Mikan also told him all of her problems and have to bid goodbye at him Mikan was still sad. But she must let it go

**Singing let it go frozen Demi Levato **

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

[Verse 1]  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
[Verse 2]  
It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

[Bridge]  
Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
just let it go

Mikan cried all the way to Olympus Natsume tried to stop her from leaving him. Since that they on Mikan knew Love hurts. She discovered her new ability of tears. She cried for him every day. That is how Rain is created in earth. That is Mikan's tears.

By: Hikari Naisho chan

I hope you enjoy it please review, fav, follow no fire sorry for the grammer mistake.


End file.
